1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for bending elongated members, particularly those of tubular shape.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional methods of bending elongated members, such as pipe sections, consist of restraining the ends of the pipe section against transverse movement, placing the pipe section against a convex inner shoe, and moving the shoe radially outwardly of the desired bend. The application of this method to coated pipe is likely to damage the coating because of the necessary high pressure engagement of the shoe with surface portions of the coated pipe section surface.